planetterrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Dakota Block
Dr. Dakota Block is a main character in the Planet Terror. She is portrayed by Marley Shelton. Dr. Dakota Block She is the estranged daughter of Earl McGraw, sister of Deputy Edgar, wife of William Block and mother of Tony Block. She is an anasthesiologist, working in the same hospital as her husband. She has been having an affair with Tammy, and she plans to leave William and take her son with her as the movie begins. Earl McGraw stopped talking to her for some disclosed reason. Possibilities include because of a dislike for her husband or having discover the fact that she is a bisexual. Relationships Tammy Visan=Although Dakota informs Block that she and Tammy are not together anymore, it appears they are still together. |-|William=Dakota is Block's wife, but she states that he is insane and that she's afraid of what he might do to her and/or Tony. |-|Cherry=She and Cherry are taken by Rapsit #1 and #2. Cherry and Dakota engage in a deep conversation, it's speculated that they now have a friendship after the events of the film. |-|Tony=Dakota appears to be a good mother towards Tony as she is willing to leave Block for him. Actor's Comments Etymology *In Native American, the name Dakota də-KO-tə means- Friend; ally. Tribal name.. Other origins for the name Dakota include - Native American, American.The name Dakota is a unisex name and can be used for a boy or girl name (male or female). Quotes *"Hi Joe." *"I'm going to give you a very strong anesthetic. So you don't feel anything during the procedure." *"I was afraid of what you would do to me and to our son, I'm the mother of your son." *"We sure are, sweetie...." * "You know, my girlfriend had a theory. She said that at some point in your life, you find a use for every useless talent you ever had. It's like connecting the dots." *"Useless talent #37." Trivia *This character has a short appearance in Death Proof. See Also Tony Block "My Friends" To Do List Block Family Home Useless Talents Gallery Cherry & Dakota.jpg|Dakota and Cherry. Dakota poster 2007.PNG|Dakota poster. Dakota and others poster.jpg|Poster featuring Dakota. Dakota Wallpaper.jpg|Dakota poster. Dakota (Planet Terror).jpg|Dakota on a Spanish poster. Dakota opens the shades.PNG|Looking at the moon. Block & Dakota in theit home.PNG|She speaks to a babysitter. talks to Block.png|She speaks to Block. Dakota in the hospital.jpg|Dakota in the hospital. Block comforts Dakota.jpg|Block comforts Dakota. Intrerupted_by_paramedic_2.PNG|William, interrupted by a paramedic. Dr. Dakota breaks her hand.jpg|Breaking her hand. Dakota & the twins.jpg|Dakota returns to her home. with dead T.jpg|With a dead Tony. With DD.jpg|Cherry and Dakota. Dr. Dakota & Cherry, on motorcycle.jpg|Dakota and Cherry stares at Sickos. speaks to el.jpg|Looking at Wray. Abby & Dakota.jpg|Dakota and Abby. smiling with cherry d.jpg|Talks to Cherry. Dakota looks at useless talent.jpg|Watches as Cherry uses a useless talent. Dr. Dakota stares at Rapist|Dakota stares at Rapist #1. Talent 37.jpg|Useless Talent #37. useful hand.PNG|Her hands are in use again. Wray, Dr. Dakota & Cherry.jpg |Checking to see if the coast is clear. looking at a dead Block.PNG|Dakota looks at a dead Block. Sources Marley Shelton interview Category:Living Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Hospital employees Category:Main Character Category:Recurring Elements